Automotive instrument panels typically include a plurality of gauges for providing vital vehicle status and operating information to a vehicle operator. These instrument panels typically have an instrument cluster constructed of polymer housing, a circuit board, a gauge appliqué, and an instrument cluster lens. The instrument cluster circuit boards include the electrical circuits and devices that control and illuminate the gauges and/or instrument cluster pointers. Generally, stepper motors are mounted on or proximate to the instrument cluster circuit boards and are mechanically connected to the gauge pointers to rotate the gauge pointers across the face of the gauge appliqué. The instrument cluster lens is typically transparent and is positioned between a vehicle occupant and the gauge appliqué.
Driven by styling concerns, a high impact instrument cluster has been designed having a semi-transparent instrument cluster lens. One problem stemming from the introduction of these high impact instrument clusters and semi-transparent lenses is that the gauge pointers must be brighter than in previous instrument cluster designs. Current designs incorporate as many as four LEDs around the motor shaft and base of the gauge pointer. However, circuit board space limitations require the use of convection solder reflow technology to solder the LEDs to the circuit board. Additionally, the problem is compounded by the fact that many of the circuit boards are also subjected to a convection solder reflow soldering process on the opposite side of the board. This double reflow process can cause quality and reliability issues for many of the electronic components due to the sustained exposure to elevated temperature levels.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for providing enhanced illumination to instrument cluster gauge pointers. The new and improved method should not cause quality and reliability concerns due to exposure to elevated process temperatures.